Right Here
by Dyusu
Summary: This is my first fanfic. When Max's new adopted sister comes to live with the Taylors, she becomes one of the D-team immediately. Why did that happen? And why are the dinosaurs now Pokemon? Dinosaur King and part Pokemon crossover.
1. Chapter 1: Max's New Sister

Hi, and this is my first fanfic. No flaming, please, but constructive criticism is welcome.

me: Jess(the OC in this fanfic), will you do the disclaimer and Taryn(my GX OC), will you do the claimer?

Jess: Ok!

Taryn: Ok.

Taryn: yugiohgx5dsgrl does own this story, plot, and the OC. If you steal this story, you will be punished!

Jess: But, yugiohgx5dsgrl doesn't own Dinosaur King nor its characters.

me: Now, the first chapter!

Right Here, a Dinosaur King Fanfic

Chapter 1: Max's New Sister

Max Taylor stood at the window, anticipating his new adopted sister's coming.

_flashback:_

"_Max?", asked his dad._

"_Yea, Dad?", he said._

"_Your mom and I were thinking about getting you an adopted sister."_

"_Yea?"_

"_Well, do you want one?"_

"_Ummm… Yea, I guess, but please adopt a girl that's the same age as me and Rex, has a big interest in dinosaurs, and-"_

"_Don't worry Max, we found Jess Lambert(the last name is from Huntik. Don't Own Huntik!). She needs some new parents because her mom is with her brother and they can't take care of her, and her dad is missing. She is the same age as you, Rex, and Zoe. She also has a big interest in dinosaurs. She has a special one, though. It's a Pokemon-evolvable dino."_

"_What's that?"_

"_It's a Pokemon that can evolve into a dinosaur."_

"_Oh. Well?"_

"_She has at least 4, we gave her a Dino Holder, she has them in cards, they're the same, but made specially by Reese. She is also a fairy. But that is to be kept secret."_

"_Ok."_

"_When we bring her home, she'll tell you guys all about it."_

"_Cool!"_

_end of flashback:_

Max sighed. It had been a year since that, and now the time was finally here. Rex and Zoe were sitting on the couch, talking. Then the sound of the car pulled up to the driveway. Max threw open the door. A petite girl stood in the driveway. Her black hair was down, and she wore a lavender shirt just like Zoe's. Her rolled up denims were dark blue, she wore sneakers, and a small pack was hanging at the side of her hip. She held an item that was called a Pokeball, and a Pikachu was perched on her shoulder. Rex thought that she was pretty cute. She was as tall as Max, Rex, and Zoe. She looked up and smiled. "You must be Max," she said, pointing at Max. "Yea, that's me.," said Max. "Well, I'm Jess Lambert. But since your parents adopted me, my last name is Taylor now," she smiled. "Uh, hi. I'm Rex.", said Rex. "And I'm Zoe.", said Zoe. "Nice to meet you guys," Jess replied cheerfully. "So where you from?", asked Max. "I'm from America. But I was raised in Ireland.", replied Jess. "Wow. How is it in America and Ireland?", asked Zoe. "Well, in Ireland, its just animals and plains. In America, it's a lot of cities and stuff. I live in New York in America, so its all crowded and everything, so you can imagine what it'd be like.", said Jess. "Cool.", said Rex. Jess bent down and petted Ace. "So this must be your dinosaurs.", she said. "Yea. Zoe's is the green one, her name's Paris, and mine is orange and his name's Chomp. Rex's is the one you're petting and his name is Ace.", explained Max. "Wow. Mine is Pikachu. He belonged to Ash, my cousin, but he didn't need him right now so he gave it to me.", said Jess. "Cool.", said Zoe. "Kids! Time for lunch and then we'll help Jess move into her room. Then maybe you guys can hang out the mall and help her get to know this place!", yelled Mrs. Taylor. "No prob, Mom, I'm familiar with this place, I've come here before, but I'd like to see how the mall is!", yelled back Jess. "You call her mom already?", Zoe asked. "Well, yeah, she told me to call her that.", said Jess, blushing from embarrassment. "That's ok, now let's go eat!", yelled Max, and the four kids rushed inside to eat.

How will Jess fare? Find out in the next chapter of Right Here, a Dinosaur King fanfic!

Finally, my first fanfic and first chapter done! The next chapter is coming up, so be ready!

Jess: And just a reminder, no flaming is allowed on this fanfic. Constructive criticism is welcome to improve the fanfic, and good review are greatly appreciated, but other than that, flaming is not welcome! Anyway, here's a sneak peek at the next chapter!

Sneak Peek:

Zoe screeched and jumped back, slamming down Jess's laptop screen. "Hey, can you watch it? This is the only laptop I've got!", retorted Jess. "Sorry, but I saw that an another dinosaur card is up on the barter site like the last time it happened, and now it's Rex's move card!", said Zoe. Max and Rex came rushing in. "What happened?", asked Max. Jess lifted the laptop screen to show them. Rex gaped at the screen in complete shock.

"A CARNOTOURUS MOVE CARD!!!"

That's your sneak peek, stay tuned for the next chapter to find out what happens!


	2. Chapter 2: A Great Find and Secrets

me: Another chapter ready!

Taryn: And I'm filling in for Jess.

me: Do the thing already!

Taryn: Fine. yugiohgx5dsgrl owns this story, plot, and her OC. And no stealing. But, she does not own Dinosaur King or anything in it. Please, no flaming, but constructive criticism is welcome and good reviews are greatly appreciated.

me: And on with the chapter!

_Previously on Right Here:_

_Jess has arrived at the Taylors' and now they are getting acquainted. What will happen next? Find out now in the next chapter!_

**Chapter 2: A Great Find and Secrets Unveiled**

"Mmmmmm Mom, this is great!", said Max through his stuffed mouth. Lunch was fried chicken and mashed potatoes. It was an American lunch, as Jess called it, and Max couldn't wait to try the new food. Zoe and Jess were eating their mashed potatoes with "spoons", and they were now eating their chicken with "forks". "Max, maybe you can eat first, talk later?", sarcastically said Rex. Jess giggled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After moving Jess's things and setting them up in her new room, Rex and Max decided to go downstairs and play soccer. Zoe and Jess were now sitting at Jess's desk, looking through a barter site on her laptop. Zoe scrolled down the list until she clicked on a link that said 'Dinosaurs'. After the page switched to the other, she scrolled down until an item came into view. Zoe screeched and jumped back, slamming down Jess's laptop screen. "Hey, can you watch it? This is the only laptop I've got!", retorted Jess. "Sorry, but I saw that an another dinosaur card is up on the barter site like the last time it happened, and now it's Rex's move card!", said Zoe. Max and Rex came rushing in. "What happened?", asked Max. Jess lifted the laptop screen to show them. Rex gaped at the screen in complete shock. "A CARNOTOURUS MOVE CARD!!!", he yelled. 'Yea, and look at this! Alpha pack?", Jess said, looking at the bidder box. "Alpha pack? That means the Alpha gang is after it too!", exclaimed Max. "The Alpha gang? They must be those crooks you guys beat up. Back home, we have a team called Team Rocket and it's the same, only that they go blasting off and we beat them with Pokemon-evolvable dinos.", said Jess. 'You're right. And look at this! The person putting it up for auction is the same kid who did it last time!", Rex pointed out. "You mean Samantha's caddy Dewey? Oh, I've met him, and he showed me it.", Jess pointed out. "Then why didn't you ask for it?!", Max yelled. "I didn't know you wanted it?! I hadn't met you guys yet, and I wasn't interested! If I had met you guys then, then I would have given it to you!", said Jess. The two new siblings bickered back and forth while Rex and Zoe messaged Dewey. Dewey responded by saying:

_Ok, just put up something for trade and I'll come give it to you. I won't really take what you offered, just give you the card. Anyway, we're in your town for the golf tournament taking place there. Samantha said to ask Jess if you could get the V.I.P passes in the mailbox of yours. Can't wait to see you guys again!_

_Dewey_

"I'll go get the passes while you put up that golf club Dad never uses now.", said Jess, and they did just that. Then they headed to the golf course, where they showed their passes, and where they discovered Dewey and Samantha were missing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Where could've they gone?", wondered Zoe. "Kids! There's a dinosaur here! Ah, Rex, my boy, there you are, and who's this new pretty young lady?", they heard a voice say. The four kids turned to see Mr. Owen, or to be exact, Rex's adopted dad. "Hi, Dad! This is Jess, and we know, that's why we're here, and what's up?", said Rex. Jess blushed and sheepishly waved. "Ah, I think you could date her.", Mr. Owen replied with a sly grin. When the kids heard this, they all sweatdropped. Then, a roar was heard and a Poke-dino appeared. "Looks like we're gonna have to battle!", yelled Max. "Ok. Now let's go!", Jess agreed, and Rex and Zoe nodded. They pressed a button on their holders, which turned their pets into cards. "Poke-Dino slash! Go! Pikachu, thunder up!", yelled Jess while she swiped the card across the slot. Pikachu evolved into a Pikachu-evolved triceratops. "Go! Dino slash! Carnotaurus, blow them away!", yelled Rex. "Go! Dino slash! Parasaurolophus, bloom!", Zoe yelled. "Dino slash! Go, Triceratops, roar!", yelled Max. Chomp, Ace, Pikachu, and Paris came out in their evolved forms. "Go! Thunderbolt!", Jess yelled while sliding a move card through the move card. Pikachu sent the dinosaur into its card. She grabbed the card. "Wow, a Blaziken! I knew Ash's girlfriend, May had one! I guess Blaziken was a fire dino.", pondered Jess. Rex came up to her and looked at the card. "Wow! A pokemon-evolvable dino! And it's a Blaziken, one of the most powerful ones!", exclaimed Rex. Jess blushed slightly, only light red tint appearing on her cheeks. Max and Zoe were praising each other without stopping, which made Jess and Rex get quite annoyed of the "You were greater! No you were!'s", so they both yelled, "Would you guys stop with the uncontrollable praising?!" "Well you two go together perfectly!", yelled Max and Zoe back. The four kids blushed uncontrollably as they looked at their crushes. "Well, face it, I guess we all have our crushes.", said Jess. Zoe nodded. Rex wrapped his arms around Jess. "And Max likes Zoe, and I like Jess.", assumed Rex. "Yea.", agreed Max. Jess blushed slightly, and gaped at Max. Zoe was as red as a neon sign, Max was the same. Jess removed Rex's hands from her waist and said, "Maybe we should get home?" "Good idea. I need to talk to your dad.", said Dr. Owen. They turned to face him. They had actually forgotten he was there! "And Rex and Max, I hope you don't do anything funny with the girls hanging on your arms", Dr. Owen winked. Rex went red and Max just went into embarrassment. Dr. Owen laughed and said, "Let's go, the sun's going down.". They agreed and started off for home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, tell me. What did you do to these girls' brains, boys?", joked Dr. Taylor. "Dad!", Max groaned. Jess grinned and made a face at him. "Rex has fallen for your girl.", announced Dr. Owen. "Dad!", groaned Rex. "Well Rex, welcome to love. I give you permission.", grinned Dr. Taylor. "Don't forget. Max likes Zoe, remember?", reminded Mrs. Taylor. "Oh. Right. Max, you have permission.", said Dr. Taylor in defeat. The four kids looked at each other with confused faces. "That means you're allowed to date.", Mrs. Taylor explained. "Ohhhhhhhh.", the kids sighed. "Well Rex, I guess you'll be needing that book I gave you for your birthday.", Dr. Owen grinned. Dr. Taylor took out the book and Jess grabbed it and read the title. "100 Sure-fire Ways To Be Popular With Girls… Even If You're A Dinosaur Geek Who's Always Out Hunting For Fossils.", she read, then sweatdropped. "You read that, Dad? You're all dino fanaticky, but I never thought you'd read **this** just to impress Mom!", she said. Max stared at Dr. Taylor dumbfounded, while Mrs. Taylor was gaping at him. Zoe was looking through the book and was giggling while doing so. Jess came up and looked over her shoulder, which was when the two read something and sweatdropped. The two boys just gaped at them. Rex picked up the book and read the page. "WHAAA!!!!!!!!", he yelled. Jess got up and propped herself up on her chair. "I can't believe you wrote that, Rex!", she laughed. Rex was quite annoyed, so he just went over and covered his mouth over hers. When they realized they were kissing each other, their eyes widened. Everyone was shocked at how bold Rex was. "Okkkkkkaaaaayyyyyyyy……..", said Max.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A cliffie to keep you guys waiting! The next chapter is coming soon, so stay tuned!

Taryn: And don't forget to review! No flaming please! Here's a sneak peek at the next chapter!

**Sneak Peek:**

Rex went out the back slide door to the backyard and sat next to Jess. "Listen, I'm sorry for-", he said, but was cut off by Jess. "Save it, I know you didn't intend to do that in front of everybody.", she said. Rex nodded, then looked away. Jess turned to see Max and Zoe sharing their first kiss in a corner near the door. "Ha! Caught ya!", yelled Jess, and she took out her camera and snapped a picture of the two kissing. Jess giggled and tapped Rex on the shoulder. "What?", he asked. Jess showed him the picture. "WHOA!!", Rex yelled. Max and Zoe ran to the door and saw the picture. "Why you-", Max yelled, but Zoe restrained him.

**That's the sneak peek! Look for this scene in the next chapter, so stay tuned!**


	3. A Picture and The Alpha Gang

Me: Woot! It's been a long time since I updated this story!

Jess: You forgot all about us!!! T_T'

Me: Sorry, sheesh. I don't own Dinosaur King. If I did, Jess would be on the show.

* * *

_Warning: References to the "s" word. That's why this story is rated T. Anybody who is disgusted by the "s" word should not read the first part of this chapter._

_Note: There will be mentions of other animes that are sort of mixed into this universe._

* * *

Chapter 3: A Picture and the Alpha Gang

* * *

"Awwwwwwwwww!!!!!!!!!!!" Zoe's squeal was heard throughout the room. Rex and Jess quickly broke apart, blushing madly.

"Well, should we go out to give the kids their private time?" Dr. Taylor said, winking at the kids.

"DAD!!!!!!" yelled Max, hiding his red face.

"What? You kids are maturing so fast."

"You're acting like Uncle Isshin, Dad…"

"Who's Uncle Isshin?" Max asked.

"One of my uncles. He is sort of a pervert, always egging my cousin to bring a girl home one of these days. He even gave me birth control pills." explained Jess, who held up a small packet while turning red.

"That's disgusting!" said Zoe.

"I know, right? He just can't wait for the day when Ichigo gets a girl and has children. He's too excited. He even has a heeeuugeee poster of my deceased Aunt Masaki in the kitchen!" Jess exclaimed. The parents laughed.

"We'll be going to the lab, call us if you need anything." Dr. Taylor said, and the parents left.

* * *

"Yap! Yap!" Chomp said, and he jumped into Zoe's lap. She petted him happily. Jess was sitting on the doorstep to the yard. She was humming a song.

Rex went out the slide door in the back of her and sat next to her. She turned to see him and she smiled.

"Listen I'm sorry for that sudden kiss in front of everybody. I just didn't want them to know what I wrote in the book."

"It's okay, I wasn't going to tell anyway. But, you could've covered my mouth or something."

"Clamping my hand over your mouth is sort of gross to me."

"Oh." Jess licked her lips. A growl emitted from one of them. The two turned red from embarrassment.

"Who did that?" Rex asked.

"My stomach won't shut up." Jess laughed. Rex laughed with her. They turned to see Zoe pinned against the stairwall and Max over her. Rex quickly assumed the two were kissing. Jess whipped out her camera and snapped a few photos before going inside and snapping a few more. Rex went in after her. He tapped Max on the shoulder. Max turned around.

"If you're going to make out, do it in your room, not where everybody can see." Rex laughed. Max blushed. Zoe blushed too. Then she saw Jess with her camera.

"What did you take?" Zoe asked.

"Pictures." Jess snickered.

"You did not!" Zoe yelled, exactly knowing what picture she took.

"Yep. But I won't show them to anybody." Jess laughed. Zoe sighed.

* * *

The Alpha Gang didn't make a move on the Dinosaurs. All of them had gone to New York to steal a piece of Alpha Metal and this girl and her friends blast them out back to their hideout. Oh, but first she implanted some sort of "catch a cold" spell on all of them and now they were all coming down with fevers.

"We're never going to capture those Poke-Dino's at this rate!!! Those meddling brats will get them all!!!!!" screamed Dr. Z, who was in a feverish fury.

"But who was that girl?" asked Seth, who sneezed.(A/N: I'm going by the English dub, so I'm sorry if I'm not all updated.)

"Beats me." shrugged Dr. Z.

"NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!" was the scream heard from the Alpha hideout.

* * *

Back at the Taylor house, Jess was making dinner, and panicking at the same time.

"Wha?! Which spice…the meat…man, I still need to toast that…AHHHHH!!!!!!!" Jess screamed. Zoe crashed into the kitchen, making Jess jump and some of the food fall into Max's mouth.

"Mmmmmm." Max said, chewing. Zoe growled.

"JUST BECAUSE YOU LIVE HERE DOES NOT MEAN YOU CAN GET ADVANCES ON DINNER!!!!!!!!!!" Zoe yelled, with a murderous look in her eyes and fire blazing behind her. Everyone sweatdropped.

"You crashed, and I accidentally fed Max food, sheesh…" Jess sweatdropped. Zoe snapped out of her reverie.

"Oh." Everyone but her fell over anime-style.

"Well anyway, the food smells good." Rex said, sniffing the aroma.

"LET'S EAT!" Max yelled, grinning.

* * *

At the Alpha hideout, the aroma of the food came rushing to them. They all sniffed the air.

"IT'S FOOD!" Dr. Z screamed. "HELGA! DID YOU COOK DINNER?!"

"No, Dr. Z." Helga said. Everyone deflated simultaneously.

"Then where's the smell of that food coming from?" Xander asked.

"Beats me. But wherever that food is, we're going to find it!" said Ursula.

"RIGHT!" Everyone chorused, and they began going towards the smell.

* * *

Me: So I'm leaving it at that.

Jess: Read and Review!


	4. The New School

Me: Ages since I updated. But…I've been keeping up with the anime. Looks like I have a long way to go before I catch up. I also might be revising my first two chapters of this fanfic.

Taryn: Enjoy!

Disclaimer/Claimer: I only own what I own. I don't own Dinosaur King or its concepts.

* * *

Chapter 4: The New School

* * *

"Whoa…"

"She's cute…"

"KAWAII!*"

Jess sweatdropped. The first day at her new school and she's already being idolized by her classmates. Zoe, Rex, and Max sat around her. Rex sat in front of her, Zoe and Max next to her.

Now, Saaya Yamabuki liked Max and Rex. She hated Zoe.

And now, she realized, Jess was going to be her new addition to her enemy list.

Saaya manipulated, schemed, and used people to get what she wanted.

It was disgusting.

She stuffed toilet paper into her bra to enhance her rack.

Plain gross.

Jess was informed of what Saaya was all about from Zoe and the other girls.

But their teacher(A/N: Forgot her name.)just dragged Jess up to the front and made her introduce herself.

"I'm Jess Taylor. I am Max's adopted twin sister. I like to read and nice people. I hate people who are manipulative and mean." As she said the last sentence, she stared at Saaya. Everyone squealed.

"WOW!"

Jess returned to her seat and the teacher began her lesson. Saaya glared at Jess.

This girl should learn to NEVER mess with Saaya Yamabuki.

But oh, Saaya would be learning to NEVER mess with JESS TAYLOR.

* * *

At snack break, Saaya and her posse cornered Jess in the bathroom and started to berate her.

"You B****! Know your f***ing place!" Saaya slapped her. Jess seemed unfazed.

As this went on, Zoe entered the bathroom and saw this. She screamed and yelled into the hallway. Students gathered around and listened.

"Oh no…"

"It's Saaya…"

"Poor new girl…"

Whispers circulated.

However, a crash was heard. Zoe turned to see Saaya and her posse on the ground. Jess dragged them and dumped them to the entrance. Saaya growled. The crowd gaped, amazed.

"Saaya, you need to know YOUR place. I can't stand people like you. And boys won't either. Manipulation is not the way. So trying to trash them up is just showing you're a coward. And bringing girls no less. A fight is a fair one-on-one. What you're doing is unnecessary violence. So get out and don't mess with anybody again. If you do, you're going directly into oblivion."

Teachers didn't stop Jess from beating the crap out of those girls. Why?

They wanted Saaya to stop.

They hated her.

And Jess was practically saving the school from a girl who was a snob.

So they let her.

And the Principal let it slide since he hated Saaya immensely.

News of this spread, and students were rejoicing.

They all hated Saaya.

And Saaya was scrutinized wherever she went.

Jess was popular.

And being popular had its troubles.

* * *

After school, as they walked home, Max and Rex were bombarding her with questions.

"I can't believe this!" Max laughed.

"Yeah, you saved everyone from Saaya's wrath. She takes people's hope and destroys it." Rex commented.

Zoe grinned. "I saw it all up close. Yeah, be jealous!"

"Yeah, I sure am." Max rolled his eyes. Zoe and Max engaged in humorous banter. Rex turned to Jess.

"So, how'd you do it? It's not like Saaya's easy to beat or anything."

"I just pieced together what she had. And I used it to tell her something. That manipulating and using people to get what you want is wrong. It's basic common sense." Jess shrugged. Rex laughed.

"Where'd you learn that?"

"Lok."

"Oh, your big brother."

"Yup."

"Were you close with him?"

"Yeah. Really close. However, he's out looking for his father…"

"Oh. Is it a touchy subject?"

"No, just somewhat sad…men are out to get him…but I want to help and he won't let me…he said I should help by staying with you."

"I bet you are."

Jess smiled.

"Soo…apparently Mom and Dad are out on a date."

"Seriously? Dr. Taylor never does that."

"Hahha. After seeing us, he probably made up his mind to be ahead of us."

"Really? I say we speed it up."

"REX!"

"HAHAHA!"

* * *

Jess cooked dinner. Rex and Max were doing homework. Zoe was helping Jess. The girls had finished their homework. Jess finished hers in just 30 minutes. She was ahead of them.

"I hear you used to work with your brother."

"Yeah, I did. But then it became dangerous. Plus it was hard keeping up with him. Those enemies of ours were fast. So they sent me here."

"Oh…"

The aroma of tomato sauce wafted up. Zoe blinked.

"Oooo, dinner's ready!"

The guys looked up and grinned. Max ran over and saw what was being served.

"MEATLOAF!"

"Go wash your hands!" Zoe reminded him. Rex had already washed, and was now sitting at the table.

After Max had washed, they began to eat.

"This is good." Max said between mouthfuls of rice and meatloaf. Jess smiled and took alternating bites of the rice and meatloaf.

When they had washed all the dishes and put them away, they settled in the living room, watching TV shows until the phone rang. Rex answered. The guy on the other end was Reed Hotshima, the most popular guy of their grade.

"Hey, can I talk to Jess?" Reed's voice drawled out. Rex decided to not tell him that Jess was watching TV.

"She's not in at the moment. Can I take a message?"

"Yeah, can you ask her if she'd like to go out sometime?" Rex turned angry, but kept his cool.

"Oh, she's back. Here she is." Rex handed Jess the phone. Jess took the phone, chatted with Reed for a bit, before responding with a rejection.

"I'm sorry, I already have someone else…huh? Who is it? I can't tell you that. Nor can I date you. Bye." Jess hung up. The phone rang about 60 times after that call, and Jess always rejected the guy on the other end. When it was over, she slammed the phone down on the receiver and fumed.

"What is wrong with these boys? Just because I do one thing they go all over me."

"Because you're popular." Zoe said.

"Huh?"

"Girls are always chasing after Max. It's because he's well-known throughout the school. And since you're related to him plus you did a feat nobody could do, you're keeping up with your expected status of popularity. Whoever's related to a popular person is popular. It's how the system works."

"Oh. So wait…this means guys will go after me?"

"Yeah."

"However, Max is a bit protective."

"That reassures me a LOT." Jess said sarcastically.

* * *

The next day, when they arrived at school, some girls asked Jess if she had rejected all the boys who had called her.

"I did."

"Why, Jess? They're all good guys."

"Because, I already have a guy, plus, wouldn't it be better to let everyone else have a shot at them?"

"Jess!" Jess was glomped seconds after.

"Can't…breathe…"

However, while this was going on, a green-haired man walked up to the receptionist in the office and smirked.

"I'm Drew. May I see Jess Taylor?"

* * *

This man named Drew walked to where Jess was and he whipped out a rose.

"Jess, dear, nice to see you again."

Jess turned around and gasped. She then glared.

"DREW! How did you…?"

"Easy. You have a naïve receptionist."

"What do you want?"

People were watching this scene in interest.

"I need your expertise in catching May."

"No."  
Whispers aroused again.

"I won't let you destroy her. Remember? Your perfume for her suffocated her."

"Nonsense."

"Then get her yourself. Or are you…No!" Drew leered at her.

"Ash Ketchum will die…and May will be mine! Oh, and those cards…will be destroyed." Drew laughed evilly.

"You…I won't let you…" Drew pinned her against the wall. Gasps were heard. Somebody ran to go get Max and Rex. Zoe stared at Drew, shocked and scared. She cleared her throat. Drew turned to Zoe.

"What is it?"

"Drew person…destroying innocence for some twisted delusion is just plain stupid."

"Shut the hell up."

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY SISTER?" Max yelled, running and shoving Drew. Drew gritted his teeth and shoved Max aside. However, it gave Rex enough time to shield Jess from Drew.

"Hahah…this is a joke…Jess, you like this pathetic guy right here?" Jess frowned.

"So? What about it?" Her voice became icy. Drew grimaced.

"You…you didn't!" Jess smirked, and softly smiled at Rex.

"Yah, I did." She turned to Rex and lightly pushed him off her and walked toward Drew. Her eyes showed no emotion.

"I hate you. You nearly destroyed May and Ash's life. You nearly killed them. Do you really think I would ever help you, no less forgive you on those terms? Get out." Her eyes reverted, and she glared at Drew. Drew cowered in fear, then turned and ran.

"THIS ISN'T OVER!" Jess looked at Drew's back and stood there. Rex put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, you ok?" The crowd rushed over to her and started asking if she was ok. Jess nodded, and they let out sighs of relief.

"Who was that guy?" Reed asked Jess.

"He used to be my rival in contests…until he became sick and twisted."

"Didn't he tell Rex he was pathetic?" a girl cried out. Jess shook her head lightly.

"It's all just cheap talk. Drew isn't what he says he is." The teacher came running.

"Alright, class, inside and in your seats! That crazy man isn't coming back, so you have no reason to be out here!" The crowd groaned and retreated inside. Rex, Max, and Zoe led Jess inside and class began.

However, as class started, Jess opened up her folder to see the photo of a ribbon split in half. She looked at the hands holding the two halves and she sighed inwardly.

_This isn't over._

* * *

Me: Finished! Next chapter will be in soon as well!

Jess: Read and Review please!

Review Button: CLICK ME! *begging to be clicked*

Notes: *Kawaii means "cute" in Japanese.

* * *

PREVIEW:

"ANOTHER CARD?"

"Hey…"

"HAHAHAHAHAH!"

"DREW!"

"GET AWAY!"

"This extraordinary creature is wreaking havoc on the streets of Germany."

Another dinosaur…but this time, there's three at odds!

Chapter 5: Three Against Three

Look forward to it!


End file.
